Boo! Boo! Choo-Choo
Boo! Boo! Choo-Choo is a song from the sixth season dedicated to Halloween. Lyrics Boo! What's that moving in the corner What's that shadow on the wall Don't be afraid, don't be scared It really is nothing at all But I saw something in the corner I saw that shadow on the wall It's just your imagination Look! It's just the wise old owl (whooo) Boo boo, choo choo Don't be afraid of the dark It's easily explained you see Why things go bump in the night - Boo! Boo boo, choo choo Don't wander from your track And don't be afraid, don't be afraid, don't be Don't be afraid of the dark The little engine wondered He thought and thought all night Really nothing's changed, it's just the same Just daylight turned to night But something moved in the corner A shadow crossed the wall He closed his eyes, counted ten And remembered the wise old owl (whooo) Boo, boo, choo choo Don't be afraid of the dark When the lights go out and you have your doubts Why things go bump in the night - Boo! Boo boo, choo choo Don't wander from your mark And don't be afraid, don't be afraid, don't be Don't be afraid of the dark So, don't be afraid, don't be afraid, don't be Don't be afraid of the dark Boo boo, choo choo Don't be afraid of the dark It's easily explained you see Why things go bump in the night - Boo! Boo boo, choo choo Don't wander from your track And don't be afraid, don't be afraid, don't be Don't be afraid of the dark What's that moving in the corner What's that shadow on the wall Don't be afraid, don't be scared It really is nothing at all But I saw something in the corner I saw that shadow on the wall It's just your imagination Look! It's just the wise old owl (whooo) Boo boo, choo choo Don't be afraid of the dark It's easily explained you see Why things go bump in the night - Boo! Boo boo, choo choo Don't wander from your track And don't be afraid, don't be afraid, don't be Don't be afraid of the dark No, don't be afraid, don't be afraid, don't be Don't be afraid of the dark Boo! Characters * Thomas * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Duck * Douglas * Oliver * Stepney * Duncan * Salty * Mavis * Annie and Clarabel * Butch * Cranky * Toad * The Chinese Dragon * The Ghost Engine * Edward's Ghost Engine Episodes * Stepney Gets Lost * Ghost Train * Thomas, Percy and the Dragon * Escape * Percy and the Haunted Mine * Cranky Bugs * Haunted Henry * Duncan Gets Spooked * Scaredy Engines * Salty's Secret * Harvey to the Rescue * No Sleep for Cranky Deleted Scenes * Haunted Henry - A deleted scene of Henry puffing through the forest. * Stepney Gets Lost - An extended shot of Stepney puffing past the points. * Duncan Gets Spooked: # An alternate close-up shot of Duncan stopping at the bridge. # A close-up shot of Duncan looking surprised. * Scaredy Engines: # A deleted scene of three jack-o-lanterns. # A deleted scene of Percy at the Smelters. # A deleted scene of an owl at the Smelters. Gallery File:StepneyGetsLost9.jpg File:HauntedHenry2.jpg File:DuncangetsSpooked25.jpg|Duncan File:DuncangetsSpooked26.jpg File:ScaredyEngines3.jpg File:ScaredyEngines4.jpg File:ScaredyEngines5.jpg File:ScaredyEngines29.png File:ScaredyEngines38.png File:Boo,Boo,Choo,Choo.jpg File:Boo,Boo,Choo,Choo1.png File:Boo,Boo,Choo,Choo2.png File:Boo,Boo,Choo,Choo3.png|Percy File:Boo,Boo,Choo,Choo4.png|Thomas File:Boo,Boo,Choo,Choo5.png File:Boo,Boo,Choo,Choo6.png File:Boo,Boo,Choo,Choo7.png File:Boo,Boo,Choo,Choo8.png|Duck File:Boo,Boo,Choo,Choo9.png|The Breakdown Train File:Boo,Boo,Choo,Choo10.png File:Boo,Boo,Choo,Choo11.png File:Boo,Boo,Choo,Choo12.png|James File:Boo,Boo,Choo,Choo13.png File:Boo,Boo,Choo,Choo14.png|Stepney File:Boo,Boo,Choo,Choo16.png File:Boo,Boo,Choo,Choo17.png File:Boo,Boo,Choo,Choo18.png File:Boo,Boo,Choo,Choo19.png File:Boo,Boo,Choo,Choo20.png File:Boo,Boo,Choo,Choo21.png File:Escape11.png|Oliver File:Escape10.png File:Escape12.PNG File:Escape13.PNG File:Escape!.jpg Category:Songs